Potter dans l'échelle de Kinsey
by dianou6666
Summary: Draco n'a jamais eu d'espoir de faire la conquête de l'hétéro et éloigné d'Harry Potter. A moins, jusqu'à se que Kinsey décida parler depuis son portrait
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Potter dans l'échelle de Kinsey

**Auteur: **PerlaNegra, je ne fais que traduire

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent a J.K Rowling

**Résumé: **Draco n'a jamais eu d'espoir de faire la conquête de l'hétéro et éloigné d'Harry Potter. A moins, jusqu'à se que Kinsey décida parler depuis son portrait.

**Note: **Ceci est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgents. Et s'il a des fautes d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.

**Potter dans l'échelle de Kinsey**

**I. Kinsey, Slytherin honoris causa**

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui dérangeaient Draco Malfoy. Bien sûr quelqu'une plus que d'autres. Par exemple sur une échelle de un à dix, ça le dérangeait un sept de souffrir de statique dans les cheveux et qu'ils gonflent quand il faisait humide. Un huit si les Elfes de maisons lui gâchaient un de ses vêtements ( bien que ça pouvait baisser à un cinq si sa mère lui rachetait d'autres vêtements mieux et plus chères). Mais que une Sang de Bourbe le suive dans le château méritait définitivement un neuf. Ça frôlait presque un dix, qui pour l'instant était seulement occupé par le fait que Potter soit hétéro et sa petite amie la belette.

- S'il te plait, Parkinson- dit Granger, quelques mètres derrière lui- Se sera juste un moment.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, retenant les envies de la transformer en vers de terre. Même si en fait, la Sang de Bourbe ne le suivait pas, mais plutôt Pansy. Mais c'était la même chose. Mais la sale Griffondor les avait tous harceler depuis la Grande salle jusqu'à leur salle commune. Et ñe blond était sûr que Pansy la remettrait bientôt à sa place.

En souriant d'une manière autosatisfaite, Draco put quasiment "entendre" le geste excédé de sa camarde de maison quand elle s'arrêta pour faire face à Granger.

- Granger... oublie, pour ton propre bien- Cette dernière phrase avait été dit d'un ton tellement menaçant que Draco ne put pas croire que Granger se soit pas enfuie en courant.

- Mais...- insista Granger, têtue- Mais, Toi tu sais bien qui il est non?

- Bien sûr que je sais! - débita la serpentarde, et Draco ne put éviter de ralentir la marche et regarder par dessus son épaule les deux filles qui se faisaient face- C'est un maudit portrait dans ma salle commune, voila ce que c'est!

La griffondor la regarda la bouche et les yeux ouverts et Draco ne sut dire se qui était le plus ouvert.

-Bi..Bien- balbutia-t-elle devant le regard furieux de Pansy- Je sais quand ce moment c'est juste un portrait mais ce que je voulais dire c'était si tu savais la grande pérsonnalité qu'il fût, tant dans le monde magique que dans le moldue...- Pansy la regarda d'un air qui disait " Tu crois vraiment que le monde moldue m'intéresse? et Granger sembla le comprendre puisque elle se mit à bégayer de plus en plus nerveuse- Le...le sujet ici c'est qu'il est.... est un grand personnage et je ne-ne savais pas qu'il y avait un de ses portrait dans le château, sinon il y aurait longtemps que je...- Granger regarda tous les Serpentards présents dans le couloir, qui l'observaient stupéfaits devant son hardiesse, y compris Draco.

Mais elle ne put terminer sa honteuse demande car à se moment là arriva la belette plus âgée à son secours.

- Hermione- cria le roux en se retournant et voyant sa petite amie devant une demi douzaine de dangereux et maléfiques membres de la maison de Salazar- Je t'ai cherché partout. Qu'est se que tu fais ici?

Draco en profita pour prendre Pansy du bras et la tirer vers lui, se dirgeant rapidement vers l'entrée secrète maintenant que l'indésirable ne les suivait plus. Tous les autres l'imitèrent, laissant ainsi derrière presque aussitôt les Griffiondor, qui iront sûrement bientôt rejoindre leur lumineuse et repoussante tour, débordante de courage et de bêtises.

- Pansy- chuchota Draco dès qu'il put- Que ce qui a pris Granger comme pour essayer d'obtenir que nous la laissions entrer dans notre salle commune ? Être ami avec Potter la rendue aussi démente que lui?

Pansy sourit, sachant le grand secret le "mieux gardé" dans tout Poudlard: l'aninosité de Draco envers Potter, n'était que le fruit de sa frustration pour être un objet de désir inaccessible pour le garçon habitué à tout avoir à ses pieds.

Même si le truc de "secret le mieux gardé" était un peu illusoir, si on comptait que Blaise en avait connaissance. Et Narcissa. Et le Baron Sanglant, qui entendit Draco prononçait le nom de Potter pendant qu'il se masturbait- s'il avait put le pauvre fantôme se serrait suicidé. Et probablement Snape en savait quelque chose. Draco était presque sûr que le professeur l'avait surpris en train d'écrire le nom de Saint Potter sur un parchemin et pas d'une manière menaçant, sinon tout le contraire. Snape dû demander une semaine de vacances pour se remettre de cette nouvelle. Draco continuait d'insister qu'il exagérait.

- Je supose que tu aurait préféré que se soit Potter qui essaye de rentrer dans notre salle comune à la place de Granger. Non?- demanda Pansy sans se défaire de son sourire- Je te vois déjà l'inviter à aller directement dans ta chambre.

- Garde tes supositions et répond à ma question, ma belle- insista le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Le coupable c'est lui- dit la brune pendant qu'ils entraient entourés de leur amis. Draco dirigea son regard vers l'endroit que Pansy ségnalait.

C'était un portrait d'un vieux sorcier, accroché dans le coin le plus éloigné de la salle commune à côté du blason de leur maison.

- Lui?- demanda Draco en s'approchant du tableau.

Il ne voyait rien de spécial. À simple vue on pouvait distinguer que cette peinture n'était pas très vieille, vue que la cadre était ciré et que les couleurs brillaient encore. Dans la toile on pouvait observer un vieux avec de grandes oreilles, le front large qui en ce moment somnolait assis devant une table remplie de livres. Draco se rapprocha suivi de Pansy pour pouvoir lire la note en dessous de portrait.

Alfred C. Kinsey, Slytherin honoris causa.

" L'unique acte sexuel non naturel est celui qui ne peut se terminer"

Draco éclata de rire d'une telle force qu'il réveilla l'occupant de tableau. Le vieil homme plus curieux que faché, les regarda. Draco se tourna vers Pansy d'un geste incrédule.

- Rassure moi, c'est une blague?- lui demanda-t-il- Comment Granger aurait put se rabaisser à nous demander de rentrer juste pour _ce type._

- Ben- commença Pansy- elle prétend qu'il est une gran personnalité du monde moldu. Un scientifique qui fit semblant de mourir pour ainsi pouvoir disparaître ou quelque chose dans ce genre.

Draco haussa un sourcil.

- Ben ça m'étonne pas qu'un sorcier prétende être mort pour disparaître du monde moldu... enfin moi j'aurais fait de même. Quel est le mérite?

- Excusez moi- dit le portrait avec un accent américain- Je suis là et je peux vous entendre.

Draco et Pansy continuèrent l'ignorant.

- Moi aussi je le ferais, mais il semblerait qu'il avait du succés chez les moldus américains avant qu'ils ne commencent à le harceler. Il a dû disparaître pour continuer ses "recherches"- Pansy fit entre les guillemets avec ses doigts- et il a fait semblant de mourrir de pneumonie, il émigra en Grande Bretagne et il fut embauché à Poudlard comme prof de potions et...

- Fût nommé Slytherin honoris causa, mes chers- rajouta l'habitant de la toile avec un grand sourire en carresant le blason de la maison cousu sur sa cravate.

Draco et Pansy le regardèrent avec indifférence.

- Oui, oui, tout ce que vous voulez- commenta le blond avant de se tourner vers la serpentarde- Rien de tout cela me renseigne sur le fait que la sang de bourbe tienne tellement à le connaître.

- Hum- dit le portrait avec réprobation- Faites attention à votre langage, jeune homme. Sache que je me suis marié avec une moldue et que dans le Nouveau Monde...

Pansy laissa échapper un petit rire avant de continuer avec son explication, interrompant le vieil homme pendant que Draco le regardait avec une irritation croissante.

- Ben en fait c'est tout. Il semblerait que Granger ai une grande admiration pour le travail de cet homme et je crois qu'elle voudrait lui faire quelques questions.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas- intervint Kinsey d'une voix fatiguée- Tout le monde se demande toujours quelle est sa place dans l'échelle.

Le serpentard hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

- Mais quel sorcier tellement indiscret, ça m'étonne pas qu'en Amerique on voulait votre peau.

- Pas pour être indiscret, jeune homme. Simplement qu'organiser des orgies semblaient hors de leur entendement. Tu sais, les années 50 étaient un peu conservatrice...

Draco le regarda fixement et le vieil homme de la toile semblait être satisfait d'avoir enfin son attention

- Orgies? eh bien, quels genres d'investigations faisiez vous donc?

Kinsey lâcha un petit rire et se fût Pansy qui répondit à la question:

- Il passait son temps à demander aux gens leurs gouts sexuels et il a écrit plusieurs livres la dessus. Ici, à Poudlard, il continua ses recherches et quand Dumbeldore lui donna le droit d'interviewer les élèves...

- Exactement- affirma-t-il- D'ailleurs j'ai connu ton père et j'ai eu le plaisir de l'interviewer- lui dit-il, en regardant Draco avec un énorme sourire qui lui déplut tout de suite- Et d'ailleurs je dois te dire que le pauvre était un typique rang 3. Comme il a dû soufrir pour se définir... En revanche, depuis ici et seulement en observant ton comportement, je peux te dire que tu es un déclaré membre du rang 6.

Draco ferma les yeux, de plus en plus agacé.

- Par merlin, de quoi vous êtes en train de parler?- hurla presque le blond.

- Des rangs de mon échelle, bien sûr- lui dit l'homme d'un ton concédant pendant que Pansy haussa les épaules quand le serpentard la regarda- Tu ne la connais pas? En étant dans le rang 6? - le sorcier hocha la tête comme s'il était très déçu.

- Non, je la connais pas- confirma Draco avec mauvaise humeur et énervé car il devait admettre qu'il était curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait- De quel échelle parlez vous?

Le sorcier sourit, énigmatique.

- La bibliothèque de cette éminente école n'a jamais donné l'importance qu'il fallait sur le thème aussi fondamentale que la sexualité, cependant...je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un de mes livres la bas.

Ceci dit, il ferma les yeux et fit semblant de s'endromir de nouveau.

Draco se tourna vers Pansy.

- Me regarde pas comme ça-dit-elle- Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle.

Draco souffla et se dirigea vers sa chambre

- Eh bien, moi non plus je sais pas, et ça ne m'interresse pas.

À suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Potter dans l'échelle de Kinsey

**Auteur: **PerlaNegra, je ne fais que traduire

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent a J.K Rowling

**Résumé: **Draco n'a jamais eu d'espoir de faire la conquête de l'hétéro et éloigné d'Harry Potter. A moins, jusqu'à se que Kinsey décida parler depuis son portrait.

**Note: **Ceci est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgents. Et s'il a des fautes d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.

**Potter dans l'échelle de Kinsey**

**II. La Escala**

- Seulement un volume et il est déjà emprunté?- Hurla Draco à Madame Pince qui le fourdoya avec son habituel regard de vautour.

- Exactement, monsieur Malfoy. Le livre sera rendu demain. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre?

Le blond la regarda les yeux entrouvert.

- Je supose que je peux attendre- et avant de partir il lui demanda- C'est Hermione Granger qui l'a, pas vrai?

La sorcière ne lui répondit pas et le serpentard sorti comme une trombe de la Bibliothèque, disposé à découvrir la signification du rang 6 de l'échelle. Ce maudit Kinsey avait fait semblant d'être dément ce matin et c'était évident qu'il voulait l'obliger à lire son livre crasseux et sûrement inutile. Sur la sexualité. Bien sûr, comme si Draco avait besoin d'apprendre quelque chose d'un sujet où il était un expert.

Enfin,au moins en théorie.

Mais la curiosité le dévorait. Merde. Maintenant Draco comprenait ce dicton des moldus qu'il aller jusqu'à tuer des chats (nda: je ne savais pas la traduction de ce dicton alors j'ai traduis littéralement).

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il eut de la chance de trouver le groupe de Potter en toute splendeur. Les quartes ( puisque maintenant la soeur de la belette semblait s'être unie au club) marchaient vers une destination inconnue et avec un air de bêtise, comme d'habitude.

Un frisson parcourue Draco de la tête au pied, mais il refusait d'y mettre un nom, quand il remarqua que Potter allait prendre la main de la plus jeune des Weasley. Les deux sortaient ensembles depuis plusieurs mois et Draco, comme toute l'école, croyait que cette fille était pas grand chose pour le survivant. Bien que ce n'était pas comme s'il le disait partout.

S'obligeant à enlever ses yeux du couple, il vit que Granger portait au moins une demie douzaine de livres sous le bras. Le serpentard sortit sa baguette y formula à voix basse:

- Accio livre de Kinsey.

Pour son bonheur, un livres que la sang de bourbe avait avec elle, glissa avec agilité y vola directement dans les mains de Draco sans que personne se rendent compte. Largement satisfait, le blond s'enfuit à toute vitesse vers sa salle commune avec le livre cachait sous sa tunique.

Et une fois labas loin des griffondors ( mais pas du regard moqueur du portrait de Kinsey), Draco chercha rapidement dans le tome quelque chose qui ressemble à une échelle ennumérée. Presque à la fin du livre, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, nommé simplement L'échelle de Kinsey. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Très original votre titre, non? - le vieil homme du portrait rigola et haussa les épaules. Le serpentard décida de l'ignorer y lut à voix haute- Rang 0, exclusivement héterosexuel... mmm, comme Potter je présume. Rang 1, prédominant hétérosexuel, seulement en occasion homosexuel.- Draco sourit avant de penser à voix haute, oubliant que le tableau du démon était en train de l'écouter.- Si Potter appartenait à se rang, j'aimerais être son "occasion homosexuelle".- Il ria un peu de son rêve et continua sa lecture- Rang 2, prédominant hétérosexuel, mais plus que occasionnellement homosexuel, 3 bisexuel...- Il regarda le tableau- Mon père est bisexuel? Vous vous moquez de moi, pas vrai?

Le Kinsey de la tuile se regarda les ongles avant de répondre.

- Je te dirais seulement qu'il avait une certaine faiblesse pour les Black... tant pour les hommes que pour les femmes de cette famille. Il ne ta jamais parlé de son aventure avec Sirius avant de se compromettre avec sa cousine Narcissa?

Le serpentard le regarda avec colère avant de continuer de lire.

- À partir du rang 3, l'échelle s'inverse. Rang 4, prédominant homosexuel, mais plus que occasionellement homosexuel. Rang 5, prédominant homosexuel... 6, exclusivement homosexuel- haussant les sourcils avant de conclure- Bon, je dois reconnaître que vous avez un bon coup d'oeil, Kinsey. Effectivement, comme vous l'avez dit hier, je suis complètement gay.

Kinsey sourit moqueur.

- Et passif, en règle général.

Le blond ferma le livre d'un coup sec avant de se lever, furieux et disposé à fuir vers la solitude de sa chambre et de continuer à lire.

- Mais cette échelle peut faire changer au cours de la vie, Draco- dit le portrait, retenant son attention.

Le serpentard s'arrêta et attendit quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers la peinture de ses malheurs.

- Que voulez-vous dire par là?

- Comme le dit le livre se sont que des étapes d'une échelle. On peut monter et descendre tout au long de notre vie sexuelle.

Quelque chose fit clic dans le cerveau de Draco en même temps qu'une chaleur l'envahissait.

- C'est-à-dire que... vous insinuez, par exemple, que quelqu'un du rang 0, peut passer à un autre rang... jusqu'à arriver au 6?

Le maudit Kinsey eut le culot de montrer "Je le savais!". Le jeune homme décida que c'était pas grave. Tant qu'il l'aiderait à atteindre ce qu'il avait toujours voulut depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il désirait l'impossible...

- Ton exemple peut être plausible, Draco... C'est pas facile ni rapide. Probablement, beaucoup moins. En tout cas, je vois plus réalisable que quelqu'un passe du rang 0 au 1, ou au 2, au plus. Mais jusqu'au 6? Je crois pas.

Le serpentard ferma les yeux, apercevant le défi que cela représentait.

- Mais, c'est possible?

Kinsey haussa les épaules sans se défaire de son sourire.

- C'est possible, bien sûr. L`échelle existe bien pour quelque chose. Chaque individu peut arriver à n'importe quel rang, sans aucun doute. Dans le livre, je décris avec détailles chacune des étapes, comme tu pourras apprécier si tu le lis avec attention.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le connard recommença à faire semblant de s'endormir.

Le blond souffla et s'éloigna en pensant la facilité avec laquel un portrait donnait pour terminer une conversation. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'ils avaient pas d'autres alternatives. Après tout, dans un cadre il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour s'échapper quand on en ressentait l'envie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: **Potter dans l'échelle deKinsey

**Auteur: **PerlaNegra, je ne fais que traduire

**Rating:**NC-17

**Pairing:**Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennenta J.K Rowling

**Résumé: **Draco n'a jamais eu d'espoir de faire la conquête de l'hétéro et éloigné d'HarryPotter. A moins, jusqu'à se queKinsey décida parler depuis son portrait.

**Note: **Ceci est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgents. Et s'il a des fautes d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.

**Potter dans l'échelle de Kinsey**

**III. Sortilèges de Weasley**

(Potter rang 1)

Après une consciencieuse lecture, Draco sut que les hétérosexuels qui arrivés au niveau 1 le faisaient parce qu'ils commençaient à avoir de fantasmes sur des membres de son propre sexe et quelques faibles rapprochements, même si en réalité ils continuaient à se considérer comme hétéros. Et ainsi, pas bête ni paresseux, le blond, grâce à ses économies des deux dérniers mois, écrivit une lettre pour passer une commande au magasin des belettes jumelles avec un faux nom, bien sûr.

En moins d'une semaine, il avait en sa possession quelques sortilèges "Rêves éveillés" modifiés selon sa volonté. Pendant qu'il sortait les instructions de la boite qu'il lui avait envoyait, il pensait à la curieuse direction que prenait les choses et tout cela à cause d'un stupide portrait, qui avait toujours était accrochait dans sa salle commune, avait décidé de discuter avec lui de sexualité. Autrement il aurait jamais rêvé au changement possible de préference de Potter.

Jamais il s´était visualisé en train d'essayer de séduire quelqu'un de cette manière, puisque il avait toujours eu le garçon qu'il voulait seulement en claquant des doigts. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'homosexuels au collège et encore moins qui lui plaisaient.

En revanche, Potter pouvait être tout sauf gay, en plus en ce moment il était avec la fille Weasley. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais cela mettait plus d'interêt à la conquête.

Depuis le moment où le serpentard avait découvert que le brun lui plaisait- persque en même temps qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était gay- il avait toujours pensait que c'était mission impossible réussir quelque chose avec lui. Néanmoins, maintenant que c'était réalisable, c'était assez apétissant. Désirable.

Ainsi, si c'était vrai que ce que lui proposait l'inutile de Kinsey, que même le plus hétérosexuel pouvait changer de bord, cela valait la peine d'essayer.

Le serpentard dut attendre quelques jours avant d'avoir une classe commune avec les griffondors, pour ainsi utiliser sa récente acquisition de l'enchantement de Weasley. Il prépara tout avec anticipation et il ne pouvait pas gérer son bonheur pendant qu'il marchait vers le cachot de potions. Que se plan fonctionne ou pas, au moins Draco savait qu'il allait bien s'amuser des expressions que Potter allait avoir lorsque il aurait un fantasme d'une demie heure dans lequel lui et Draco seraient les protagonistes. Et justement en plein milieu de la classe de Snape.

Draco attendit le moment où le professeur était distrait. Il sortit sa baguette et le papier où il avait annoté le sortilège. Les maudits frères Weasley vendaient leur maudits produits à des prix très élevés, mais ils garantissaient d'obtenir le résultat voulu. Il enchanta le bout de papier en cocotte qui entreprit le vol en direction du pupitre du survivant.

Du coin de l'oeil, le blond put observer comment l'imbécile la prit au vol et commençait à la défaire. Il ne put éviter de sourire sarcastiquement, mais se n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui envoyait des messages pleins d'insultes ou de caricatures et il semblait que Potter n'apprenait pas la leçon. S'il avait été un peu plus intelligent, au lieu de la lire il aurait dût la détruire, se que n'importe quelle autre personne avec un peu de sens commun aurait fait.

Mais il semblait que le brun manquait de sens commun, se dont Draco se réjouissait. Il se permit de tourner un peu la tête pour admirer le héros lisant avec détermination le sortilège sur le papier. Et le serpentard sut que celui ci fit effet quand le bout de parchemin glissa de ses doigts et ses yeux devinrent vitreux, regardant Snape sans le voir. Le jeune homme au yeux gris ésperait seulement que le professeur ne remarquerait pas le comportement étrange de Potter et l'interromprait dans son rêve. Il éclata presque de rire. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé avant?

Par habitude et pendant longtemps, Draco s'était interdit de trop regarder le jeune homme au yeux vert par crainte que celui ci ou quelqu'un d'autre remarquerait qu'il s'interessait à lui. Mais en se moment, en sachant Potter était très loin dans un fantasme que Draco avait créé, il s'offrit le plaisir d'observer avec détermination.

Assis à côté de la belette, Potter était encore plus attirant qu'auparavant: c'était comme le vin, ça s'améliorait de jour en jour. Son apparence nonchalante et sa chevelure décoiffée lui donnait un aire que personne ne semblait pouvoir imiter et cette apparence arrivait à faire perdre la tête à un Draco Malfoy généralement soigné. Jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait à voix haute, mais il tuerait pour avoir la possibilité de pouvoir passer ses doigts dans ce nid de cheveux noirs. De le laissait encore plus décoiffé, rouge et en sueur après une ardente session de sexe dont Draco était sur que la soeur de la belette ne seraitpas capable.

Potter méritait mieux que cette fille insignifiante et la meilleur option c'était sans aucun doute Draco. Donc, deux plus deux....

Il ne put le quitter des yeux lorsqu'il remarqua comment Potter commençait à respiré plus fort et rougissait, avec le regard toujours perdu. Le serpentard ne pouvait toujours pas voir son entrejambe, mais si ça avait été le cas, il était persuadé qu'il remarquerait une bosse de plus en plus grande. La sienne commençait déjà à se durcir seulement en sachant que, en se moment même, dans le cerveau du brun était en train de se jouer un fantasme que Draco avait créé lui-même. Un fantasme assez pervers, où Harry était un majordome de chambres de luxe d'un hôtel et où il devait faire un massage au propriétaire, qui était bien sûr Draco. Massage qui se terminait en quelque chose de plus qu'un simple effleurement.

Soudain, le giffondor sembla reprendre vie: il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et commença à transpirer à grosses gouttes. Amusé, Draco l'observa baisser sa tête, mettre ses mains sur son entrejambe et regarder autour de lui. Ses rencontrèrent ceux de Draco et celui ci ne baissa pas les yeux. Potter ne put tenir que quelques secondes, honteux, fixa ses yeux sur le parchemin devant lui.

Ça faisait des mois que le serpentard ne s'amusait pas autant pendant un cours et surtout, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne se sentait pas envahi totalement par une illusion. Cela devait être vrai que pendant que l'être humain avaient des objectifs,le chemin pour les réussir se construisait presque seul.

Le cours se termina et seulement quelques heures après, quand Potter eut enfin l'occasion de choper Draco seul dans le couloir que menait aux cachots. Roulant des yeux face à prévisibilité du garçon, il se laissa faire. Brusquement, Potter l'agrippa par la tunique et le poussa contre le mur le plus proche.

Fasciné et presque exité, le serpentard ne se fatiguait pas de la merveilleuse oportunité de sentir le regard brûlant, la force, l'imprévisibilité et le fermeté du griffondor. En quelques mots, toute son attention se concentrait sur son vis-à-vis. Il soupira discrètement quand Potter commença à vociférer.

- Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais je te préviens que je serais pas ta plaisanterie- lui cria-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage et le blond trembla face à la chaleur deson souffle- Je sais que tu l'a fais pour que Snape me punisse, mais comme t'a pu le remarquer, ta ruse n'a pas marché! Ne recommence surtout pas parce que...

- Parce que ça terminerait par te plaire, Potter?- lui demanda Draco avec une voix sensuelle, et il eut le plaisir voir le héros ouvrir la bouche surpris, sans savoir quoi répondre.

- T'a perdu la tête?- dit Potter quand il retrouva sa voix- Ce fut... c'était...- il lâcha Draco et recula d'un pas.

-Chaud? Pervers?- proposa Draco, éliminant la distance entre eux que Potter essayait de mettre sans succés- Plus attractif que de le faire avec une fille?

Potter le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, avec de l'angoisse dans ses beaux yeux verts. Tellement, que Draco sentit un léger remord par le fait de provoquer le questionnement existentiel du griffondor. Mais pas assez pour arrêter son essai de séduction.

- De plus- continua Draco, la voix rauque- je pensais te donner une autre dose bientôt. Fantasme à la carte avec Malfoy... pas tout le monde à un tel privilège.

Potter recula encore plus, la panique inscrite sur son visage.

- Tu n'oserai pas, Malfoy. Je te préviens...

Draco lâcha un petit rire, de aucune façon il allait gâchait le deuxième sortilège qu'il avait acheter aux Weasley. Avant que le brun puisse s'échapper, il chuchota avec rapidité:

- Nostrum somnium magistrorum somnia.

Pour la deuxième fois dansla journée, Potter se retrouva avec les yeux vides, vitreux. La bouche ouverte et les poingsfermés. Draco sourit plus que satisfait, sachant que en se moment Potter vivait un fantasme où il était un professeur de Poudlard bléssé à l'infermerie, et Draco était médicomage et les deux avaient un torride moment après qu'il soit soigné.

Mais en cette occasion, Draco était disposé d'être plus qu'un simple spectateur.

Maintenant se fut lui qui prit Potter par la tunique, et avec délicatesse, pour pas le réveiller de son rêve, il le tourna et l'appuya de dos contre le mur. Draco, réspirant deplus en plus fort à cause de son anticipation, s'approcha le plus qu'il put au corps de Potter mais sans le toucher. Il se contenta d'admirer ses traits virils et se délecta de plus en plus de la rougeur et l'agitation de Potter. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que le le rêve se termine et voir si maintenant il réussirait à provoquer que Potter se laissait aller à son excitation.

La demie-heure que dura le rêve lui parut durer une éternité. Mais à la fin, un Potter avec une énorme érection et la respiration tellement agitée que presque il haletait., se réveilla. Il cligna des yeux et il regarda Draco dans les yeux, et il ne sembla pas être surpris de le voir tellement proche de lui. Draco était bouffé par l'anxiété.

Il se lécha les lèvres y susurra:

- Ça t'a plut Potter?

Avant que celui ci put répondre, il se pencha et couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne, son érection avec sa main. Potter gémit, moitié d'angoisse, moitié de plaisir et Draco put jurer qu'il poussait ses hanches vers la cavité de sa main. Et le serpentard décida d'agir.

Avec frénésie qu'il avait accumulé par les années de désirs réprimés, le blond commença à frotter le dur membre du brun par dessus les couches de vêtements que formaient le pantalon et le boxer. Néanmoins, c'était se que les deux avaient besoin en se moment. Seulement ça. Draco savait que le besoin de Potter de se libérer après un tel fantasme était à la limite et il n'allait pas la perdre. C'était seulement ça. Seulement. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il lécha les lèvres sèches et gelées de Potter sans arrêter de le caresser rudement avec la main. Potter ne présenta aucune résitance, mais- pour le malheur de Draco- il ne collaborait pas non plus dans cet ardent assaut. Même ainsi, le serpentard n'abandonna pas. Il savait, par Merlin, il le savait, que ça n'allait pas être simple ni rapide, puisque Potter n'était pas gay... au moins pas encore.

Il mordilla les lèvres du crétin pendant que celui ci gémissait fortement quand il jouit, mouillant son pantalon et laissant la main de Draco trempée de sa collante et délicieusement tiède essence. Potter s'appuya contre le mur, haletant, les yeux férmés fortement, refusant de les ouvrir sur ce qui venait de se passer. Entre lui et un autre garçon: Draco Malfoy, ni plus ni moins. Son ennemi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir et que les choses tournent mal, le blond opta de se retirer vers sa salle commune et de la-bas, vers la solitude de sa chambre. Et c'est se qu'il fit: il s'éloigna rapidement de Potter, qui ouvrit enfin les yeux et le regarda avec une anxiété grandissante pendant que Draco s'échappait.

Presque en courant, le serpentard arriva dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et il ferma magiquement les volets de son lit. Amenant sa main encore humide de la jouissance de Potter vers son visage, se délectant de son arôme et de sa saveur pendant qu'il caressait son érection la plus prometteuse et la plus douloureuse de sa courte vie, se rappelant du visage de Potter pendant qu'il jouissait et ses gémissements.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Potter dans l'échelle de Kinsey

**Auteur: **PerlaNegra, je ne fais que traduire

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent a J.K Rowling

**Résumé: **Draco n'a jamais eu d'espoir de faire la conquête de l'hétéro et éloigné d'Harry Potter. A moins, jusqu'à se que Kinsey décida parler depuis son portrait.

**Note: **Ceci est ma première traduction, alors soyez indulgents. Et s'il a des fautes d'orthographe veuillez m'en excuser.

**Potter dans l'échelle de Kinsey**

IV. L'application de la méthode scientifique

(Potter rang 2)

Mais même si Potter le tuait du regard, Draco resterai avec la satisfaction d'avoir réussi que le crétin s'excite avec un fantasme incluant un autre homme. Mais pas seulement, en plus Draco était parvenu à le faire jouir seulement par baisers et la friction de sa main. Le souvenir le faisait sourire tristement quand il était sûr que personne ne le regardait.

Et le comportement que Potter avait le lendemain dans la Grande Salle quand leur regard se croisait, le faisait sourire avec satisfaction. Qui aurait pensé qu'il pouvait faire rougir le grand héros du monde magique ? Dommage que personne à Poudlard savait ce qui c'était passé entre eux

À part ce maudit Kinsley, faisant office de son œil critique, remarqua immédiatement le changement d'humeur de Draco.

- Ce sourire que je devine, est-il fruit de la fierté d'avoir obtenu que notre sujet d'étude ai atteint le premier rang ?, lui demanda le portrait dans l'après-midi pendant que celui-ci se perdait dans le souvenir de se qu'il avait vécu avec Potter la nuit dernière.

Draco, qui avait déjà oublié que se fou était accroché dans sa salle commune, se retourna et du sourire il passa à une moue méprisante :

- Notre sujet d'étude ?, lui lança-t-il, Il me semble que quelqu'un se met dans se qu'il ne le regarde pas. En se qui me concerne ma vie privée et ce qui se passe… entre lui et moi, ça ne regarde que moi.

L'homme du portrait ne dit rien et lui accorda un sourire complaisant.

Draco attendit plusieurs semaines avant d'essayer quoique se soit avec Potter, sa seule tactique était d'accorder à l'imbécile, des regards constants et indéchiffrables, sachant que ça le rendait nerveux et ne lui permettait pas d'oublier se qui c'était passé entre eux.

Et Draco devait faire de nécessité, vertu- comme il avait toujours fait, de toute manière- à chaque fois que Potter se promenait avec sa ridicule petite amie rousse, main dans la main.

Le serpentard connaissait assez bien le brun pour savoir qu'il était effrayé. De quoi ? Il avait mil options à choisir. Il pouvait craindre que Draco décide de révéler au monde que Potter avait de "incidences gays" et qu'il avait trompé sa petite amie avec lui. Peur que Draco lui refasse des choses. Peur de ses propres désirs et effrayé par le fait de découvrir qu'il pourrait être gay. S'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux et pleins d'espoirs, Draco aurait pu ressentir un peu de compassion pour le malheureux.

Mais non. Il allait le faire payer pour chaque unes de ses masturbations qui avait été la routine de Draco depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il désirait le Survivant. Il était déterminé à le rendre fou au point que se soit Potter qui capitule et décide de mettre feu à la mèche et que ça se termine où ça devait se terminer.

Et se fut ainsi. Après presque un mois échangeant seulement des regards pénétrants, Potter attrapa Draco, une nuit où il se rendait à sa salle commune, après sa ronde nocturne en tant que préfet. Il le prit par le bras tellement fort que Draco haleta de douleur, et le tira vers une salle de cours obscure et silencieuse.

Draco se défit de sa prise et le regarda amusé, sans pouvoir croire à sa chance et sans comprendre comment pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrivait pas à en finir avec Potter. Etant donné que Potter était si prédictible et facile à manipuler, que ça en était incroyable.

- Alors ?, grogna Potter avant que Draco puisse dire quelque chose.

- Alors, quoi ?, lui demanda le blond à son tour, sur le point d'éclater de rire.

Par Merlin, il était tellement ému devant la certitude de se qui allait se passer, qu'il lui était difficile de contrôler ses émotions. Il dut faire appel à toute sa dignité de Malfoy.

- Ne fais pas ton ignorant, Malfoy. Ton petit jeu commence à me fatiguer. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais j'exige que tu arrêtes de me regarder comme tu le fais, tu n'a aucun droit, vu se qui c'est pa…

Potter interrompit son balbutiement quand Draco avança d'un pas.

- D'accord, lui dit le serpentard, J'arrêterai de te regarder en échange de quelque chose.

Potter avala de la salive et Draco savait qu'il rougissait. Maudit griffondor. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il simplement pas accepter ses désirs et voila.

- Quoi ?, marmonna l'autre de manière à peine perceptible.

- J'ai besoin que tu me permettes de connaître une chose, lui susurra Draco en s'approchant d'un autre pas, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Potter.

- Quelle chose ?, haleta le griffondor. Et Draco nota avec une énorme satisfaction qu'il avait déjà du mal à respirer.

- Ton goût, murmura le blond en se laissant tomber sur les genoux face au griffondor.

Potter essaya d'échapper en reculant pendant qu'il gémissait quelque chose qui ressemblait à "c'est que je ne suis pas gay", mais Draco ne lui permit pas. Il le prit par les hanches avec force et précision, dirigeant sa bouche ouverte vers l'entrejambe du brun et exhalant de son haleine chaude sur lui.

Il ria presque quand il découvrit que Potter était déjà dur. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? voulait lui demander le blond, mais à la place, il procéda à lécher et sucer l'érection du crétin par-dessus le tissu léger du pantalon de l'uniforme de l'école.

Potter cessa d'essayer de reculer, à la place, il mit ses mains sur la tête de Draco, avec douceur et incertitude, sur ses cheveux. Il tremblait. S'en rendre compte, provoqua un étrange sentiment au blond. Une sensation bizarre d'instinct protecteur et de possession.

Espérant qu'il ne chercherait plus à s'échapper, Draco se permit de le lâcher pour pouvoir user ses mains et ouvrir son pantalon. En effet, Potter ne bougea pas. Il attendit et Draco, qui n'osait pas lever les yeux encore moins croiser son regard de peur de lui avouer ses propres sentiments, il se dépêcha de lui baisser les deux vêtements de la partie du bas. Il pouvait entendre la respiration agitée du brun, et quand il eut la sa belle et gonflée érection à la vue, il ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un gémissement.

Il passa ses mains sur les cuisses du griffondor et sur ses hanches, arrivant finalement jusqu'à son membre. Doucement et en fermant les yeux face au spectacle irréel, Draco prit la grosse et belle queue entre ses mains. Il la serra et pendant un instant il crut que Potter allait perdre l'équilibre et tomberait sur le sol à côté de lui. Sans arrêter de serrer, il commença à caresser la longueur de cette dureté, de haut en bas, fasciné devant l'image.

Il répéta la caresse plusieurs fois et tout à coup, la pointe rougeâtre de son membre brilla, laissant couler une goute pré séminale et le blond ne put se contenir. Il se pencha et avec sa langue il nettoya, la faisant voleter sur la pointe, le prépuce, dévorant alors le membre entièrement, fermant ses lèvres autour, les yeux clos, s'adonnant à lui donner la meilleure fellation de sa vie.

Il s'aida d'une main pour entourer la partie de l'érection qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre dans sa bouche, caressait distraitement le poil rugueux de l'entrejambe, la dirigeant parfois vers le haut, passant par le nombril et arrivant à un de ses tétons, les pissant et redescendait.

Potter était sans aucun doute au paradis. Draco prit note pour la prochaine fois, s'il y en avait une, de l'appuyer contre un mur ou de le faire assoir sur une chaise, parce que il jurerait qu'il allait fondre à n'importe quel moment en une flaque visqueuse de substance griffondor de laquelle Draco ne pourrait tirer aucun bénéfice. Potter se tordait, tirait des cheveux du blond pendant que ses jambes tremblaient. Draco aurait voulu pouvoir sourire, mais il préférait utiliser ses lèvres et sa bouche pour travailler.

Dans un rauque gémissement, Potter malgré ses tentatives pour de se contenir, il jouit fortement et avec précision, au fond de la gorge du serpentard et le faisant gémir longuement de frustration car il ne pouvait jouir lui-même. Sa propre érection lui réclamait de l'attention dans son pantalon, mais Draco avait réussi à résister de se toucher. Son objectif était de séduire Potter pas de le terroriser. Il ne lui donnerait rien que se qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé. Pas encore.

Quand il finit d'éjaculer, le brun dut se tenir à un pupitre pour ne pas tomber. Draco le libéra, avalant son sperme lentement, suppliant tous les Saints pour que ne se soit pas la dernière fois qu'il goûte à la délicieuse essence de Potter. Il nettoya les restes de sa propre salive avec sa manche, et se redressa, osant enfin regarder le griffondor dans les yeux.

Potter était tellement rouge, qu'il ressemblait à une tomate. Ses lèvres, des grenades. Surement il avait dû se les mordre, Draco éjacula presque en y pensant.

Immédiatement il regretta de ne pas l'avoir regardé pendant qu'il jouissait : cela avait dû être un spectacle digne d'être vu et d'être conservé pour mil futures masturbations.

Haletant, Potter parut sentir le regard de Draco sur lui et ouvrit les yeux. Mon dieu, il était si beau que le blond dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lui crier ses sentiments et de le dévorer de baisers. Il recula pour ne pas tomber dans la tentation.

- Voila ce que je te propose, lui dit-il avec une voix rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer, J'arrêterai de te regarder durant la journée et ne dirai rien à personne. En échange, je veux que tu viennes ici au moins trois à quatre fois par semaine.

Potter écarquilla les yeux, se mordit les lèvres, pendant qu'il boutonnait maladroitement son pantalon.

- Que je vienne ici … ? Avec toi ? Ma…mais pourquoi ?

- Pour prendre le thé bien sûr, se moqua Malfoy, levant les yeux au ciel, son corps exigeant libération et lui le supportant stoïquement sans se toucher, Pour quoi d'autre, idiot ?

Potter le regarda incrédule, comme si Draco lui offrait la clé du coffre des Malfoy, chez Gringotts, sans rien en échange.

- Tu veux continuer… à me faire ça, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure craintif.

Draco s'obligea à sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que je sois plutôt bon et que sa ta plut, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais, Malfoy, je… ne suis pas gay. En plus j'ai une petite amie.

- Aucune des deux raisons t'ont castré.

Draco le fixa et Potter l'imita. Après quelques secondes de silence, l'autre parla.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu le fais, Malfoy ?

Draco lui souri en essayant d'être sarcastique.

- Disons que…un ami et moi, nous faisons une investigation sur le terrain, nécessaire pour vérifier une certaine théorie.

Potter le regarda avec méfiance.

- Juste pour ça ? Draco acquiesça, affichant une tête d'ennui profond alors qu'en réalité il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il désirait ardemment pouvoir partir d'ici. Et pourquoi m'as-tu choisi ?

- Parce que le sujet d'étude devait être un imbécile profond. Tu ne devineras pas qui à gagné avec une grande avance sur la population de Poudlard.

Potter ne répondit pas et le regarda avec un grand ressentiment. Le blond éclata de rire puis se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et dit :

- Je serais ici après demain, à la même heure… Si tu es intéressé, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Potter ne répondit pas. Il le regarda seulement avec dureté et se fut la dernière chose que vit Draco avant de le laisser là.


End file.
